


Personas que llamas casa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Knights - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué tipo es él?”“Es muy diferente de otros príncipes que he conocido.”
Kudos: 1





	Personas que llamas casa

**Personas que llamas casa**

“¿Qué tipo es él?” preguntó, siguiendo moviendo sus ojos de un árbol al otro.

Lancelot cabeceó, pues se giró hacia él.

“Es muy diferente de otros príncipes que he conocido.” le respondí sólo, acelerando el paso y superándolo.

Percival sonrió. Su amigo hablaba a menudo de su periodo en Camelot, pero cuando lo hacía su mirada casi parecía apagarse. Había imaginado que en ese lugar Lancelot hubiera enterrado sus esperanzas y sus expectativas, y nunca le había preguntado algo más.

Pero, en ese momento, estaban corriendo en su ayuda.

En ayuda de un hombre que no había hesitado a exiliarlo, no había podido evitar de pensar, pero cuando había osado expresar su duda, Lancelot sólo había sonriso.

“No estamos yendo por el rey, Percival.” había sido su enigmática respuesta, por la primera vez contornada de dos ojos luminosos, los ojos de un hombre que iba a encontrar algo más atractivo de una batalla.

Pues, cuando había visto otra vez la misma mirada en su cara, cuando _ellos_ se habían acercado y les habían sonriso, improvisamente entendió. 

Lancelot era montaraz, como él.

Un montaraz, que había dejado su corazón en las manos de esas personas que lo habían dejado irse, no sin arrepentimiento, esas mismas personas que ahora estaban enfrente a él, que lo miraban con puro alivio en sus miradas.

Cuando el rubio se acercó, Percival no tuvo duda.

Era tan _claramente _el príncipe, y estaba tan claro que Lancelot tenía razón sobre de él, que no hesitó a sonreírle de vuelta.

Lo que no había esperado, ni siquiera después la descripción de su amigo, era la familiaridad con que los acogió.

Se avanzaron con ellos, sin saber dónde estaban yendo ni dónde iba a finir esa historia.

Estaban caminando desde mucho tiempo, cuando Lancelot se puso a su lado, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sonrió.

“¿Entonces?” le dijo sólo, sabiendo que el otro iba a comprender el significado de esa única palabra.

“Es mucho diferente de los príncipes que he conocido.” le respondió con una sonrisita. Su amigo cabeceó, superándolo.

Percival se quedó atrás, observando esa escasa multitud de hombres con quien estaba.

Su naturaleza y su pasado le habían enseñado que no tenía mucho de ofrecer, sino su espada, su fuerza y su lealtad.

Pero en ese momento, por la primera vez, algo le decía que iba a ser suficiente.

Y, más importante, finalmente entendía a Lancelot.

Esas personas, las que aún no conocía también, estaba en ellos que vivía la idea de ‘casa’, una idea que siempre había sido desconocida por él. Y mirándolos, entendió que su amigo era sincero cuando decía que no estaban allí por el rey, ni por el príncipe en sí, ni por ningún otro.

Estaban allí porque combatir era la cosa justa de hacer en ese momento, porque iba a conducirlos por un camino que, finalmente, iba a tener un punto de llegada.

Percival sonrió, otra vez.

Inhaló profundamente y, en el aire, le pareció de sentir el ignoto y maravilloso perfume de casa.

_Levántate, Sir Percival. _

_Caballero de Camelot. _


End file.
